


Toss A Coin To Your Alchemist

by SkyFallSlayer



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Because he totally fits that role, Best Friends, Black Hayate is Roach, Dark Past, Elves, Epic Friendship, Fullmetal alchemist brotherhood fusion, Gen, Hughes is Jaskier, Hurt Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes Lives, Maes Hughes can sing, Magic, Roy is Geralt, Singing, Slight mention of Gracia Hughes, Song Parody, Song: Toss a Coin to Your Witcher (The Witcher), The Witcher AU, Tv series only, Xingese Roy Mustang, Young Maes Hughes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallSlayer/pseuds/SkyFallSlayer
Summary: He’ll never admit it outloud, but Roy of Ishval needed a friend to keep him company, even if it’s a boisterous bard named Maes Hughes.Or, The Fma Witcher AU.(You don't have to have great knowledge about The Witcher show to understand this story)
Relationships: Black Hayate & Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes & Everyone, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang
Kudos: 14





	Toss A Coin To Your Alchemist

**Author's Note:**

> The title says it all, this is a Fma Witcher AU. This story is based on the tv series, but I'll change a few things to fit the characters.
> 
>  **Notes:**  
>  1) Instead of being a Witcher, Witchers are now Alchemists.  
> 2) Roy is Geralt and he's the Black Wolf or Roy of Ishval.  
> 3) Hughes is Jaskier. I mean, he has to be! They're almost the same person.  
> 4) The song is based on, "Toss Your Coin To Your Witcher". I just change some of the words to match the story. (I don't own the song that's been stuck in my head for a very long time.)
> 
> Anyway, that's everything. Enjoy the story!

He’ll never admit it outloud, but he desperately needed someone by his side. 

Over the long and grueling years, he goes by many names, The Black Wolf, The Butcher of Lior, The Flame Alchemist, The Hero of Ishval, and so many more. He hated them all equally. Detested each syllable. Despites every letter. However, there was no backing away from them anymore, nowhere to run because those names would be written in stone for centuries to come. Written in blood and ink as an Infamous alchemist, told as a bedtime story to scare young children. Written to frighten young men who wanted to become knights and protect this country.

He was an alchemist that controlled the raging flames, and has incredible fighting and survival skills that no five star knight has ever seen before. He was a killer, both for malicious humans and flesh eating creatures. He was a mutant who could see in the dark, and heal quickly when his chest was ripped open and revealed his own heart. He was a monster, and nothing you could do or say would change how he looks at himself.

To make this life even worse, he was immortal, a curse to live a forever life. However, an alchemist’s life has been cut short before due to the gruesome job they had; and sometimes Roy wonders how he’s still alive after so many years. His immortality is something he always hated so very much, hating how he never aged or gained any wrinkles like the people around him. He hated how he had to watch people he secretly cared for die at an old age when he still looked like a baby. It was a curse indeed. 

At this point in his life, he decided maybe it was best to avoid people, to spare himself from the heartache even if it was already hurting himself inside. To Roy, all he needed in life was to get enough cens for booze, flings, and a decent place to stay. All he needed was his travel companion, or horse, Black Hayate (I know talking to a horse may seem crazy, but he could give two shits at this point).

But that all changed when he stopped at a bar in a small town in the mountains, that all changed when a bard there walked up to him and began talking his ear off. It all changed when the musical man didn’t stop following him, claiming that he wanted to help clear all the “bad energy” around his name. The bard wanted to show the whole country that the Hero of Ishval was indeed a hero, and not a monster like people thought.

Roy thought he was a bit annoying at first, but he’ll never admit it to anyone that it was nice to have company other than his horse. It was nice to have a human beside him, talking about life as the bard tried to break his cold exterior. For once, maybe Roy should thank destiny for letting him stop at that bar and meeting the bard himself. Just this _once._

So, Roy let himself smile just a bit as he hopped onto his beautiful black and white horse, and began riding it out of the valley, hearing his new friend trying to catch up to him on foot. They had a long morning today, being kidnapped by psychotic elves and getting the shit beat out of them before they came to somewhat of an agreement. He’ll heal quickly, he knows that, but his chest was surely sore from being kicked so hard. He could even still taste some of his blood on his tongue, and had the urge to spit it all over the dried up ground next to him. 

Riding along the dirt path as he made sure to keep an eye on the bard next to him, making sure the man wouldn’t faint either from the hot sun or his battered body. He didn’t seem too in pain as he started to ramble on like always, trying to lighten the sour mood that lingered in the humid air.

“You know, Roy, Credit where credit is due, that whole reverse-psychology thing you did on them was brilliant, by the way.” The bard (Maes Hughes was the name) said, joyfully. He looked up at him with his green eyes, hands on his hips as he mimicked Roy’s voice, _“‘Kill me, I’m ready’.”_

Roy raised an eyebrow, looking down at him with his charcoal colored eyes, holding back a laugh at how bad the impression was. But Maes knew him well enough, he could probably see the amusement in his eyes. 

Maes then frowns, continuing, “That’s the conclusion. They just let us go, and you gave them all our coins to the elves?” 

Roy scoffed, smirking a bit. “Is that elven woman’s lute not good enough for you?” He teased. 

The bard’s original lute got destroyed by their capturers, so as an apology, they gave Maes a handcrafted lute which he happily took. It was the least they could have done since they broke his original.

Maes touched the instrument hanging around his body, feeling the smooth wood. “Yeah, she was a bit sexy, isn’t she? But uh, she was a little… too violent for my taste.”

“So no second date for you?” Roy replies, and he lets his smirk grow just the tiniest bit more.

“ _No_ way. Not unless I want my bones to be broken. However, I’ll find someone. I’ll find her, love her, and make her my wife. She’s out there somewhere.” He looked so lovestruck that it made Roy raise his eyebrow again.

“You really think so?” 

“Of course! There’s a lid for every pot, they say. And you-” Maes nudges his calf, making Roy look down again. “What about you? You should get a wife, settle down a bit, maybe start a family. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Roy nods slowly. “It would be. But I’m an alchemist, we unfortunately don’t have time for that.” 

“ _But…_ you have time to hang out with me, don’t you?” Maes caught his surprise stare, and smiled. “Ah, ha! Got you there, didn’t I? See, you’ve got time to find someone.”

He rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Hughes.”

Maes chuckled, pushing his cracked glasses up on the bridge more. “Well, since you and I have plenty of time to hang out together, I’m going to keep my promise to you. I’m going to do my best to change the public’s eye about the great Flame Alchemist. Does that sound good to you?”

Roy stared at him hesitantly, before shrugging. “You’re going to do it anyway even If I say ‘no’.”

“That is correct. You’ve caught me.”

“Because you’re easy to read.”

“Yeah, Yeah. Whatever you say, Roy.” 

Maes hummed as he grabbed his lute, and brought in front of him, thinking up a tune in his head. Curiously, Roy watched him as he kept his horse steady against the rocky path, waiting to hear this grand song Maes was coming up with on the fly. 

As the wind blew nicely, and the smell of peonies graced their noses just as Maes strung his lute once, beginning his song.

_**“When a humble bard  
Graced a ride along  
With The Hero of Ishval  
Along came this song** _

_**When The Flame Alchemist fought  
A silver-tongued devil  
His army of strays  
At his hooves did they revel** _

_**They came after me  
With masterful deceit  
Broke down my lute and  
They kicked in my teeth** _

_**While the devil's horns  
Minced our tender meat  
And so cried the Alchemist  
"He can't be bleat!-”** _

Roy stopped Hayate, eyeing the man weirdly. “That’s not how it happened.” He said, surprised at why Maes was lying about their most recent adventure. “Where’s your newfound respect?”

Maes stopped as well, turning around and looking at him like it was the most obvious answer ever. “Respect doesn’t make history, Roy. In this country we’re living in right now at least doesn’t.” 

The raven haired alchemist let those words take a strike at his heart, never really thinking of the world in that way before. He soon felt himself intrigued by the wise words of Maes, hoping to hear more of his life changing sentences as he gestured to Hayate to get moving again. 

Maes also started moving, continuing his song of the great alchemist.

_**“Toss a coin to your Alchemist  
O Valley of Plenty!  
O Valley of Plenty!  
Oh, oh, oh** _

_**Toss a coin to your Alchemist  
O Valley of Plenty!-”** _

The valley of peonies and tall grass made the song even more lively, and Roy couldn’t think of a better place for inspiration as he could almost picture people tossing cens at him. He smiled, watching Hughes dancing a bit as he walked and sang, getting really into it as he hit that high note.

_**“At the edge of the world  
Fight the mighty horn  
That bashes and breaks you  
And brings you to mourn-”** _

Bashes he gets in battle. Breaks from when monsters attack him. Mourn is when a villager cries out for the loved one the evil creature took. It hurts him every time to see someone like that, especially if it was a grieving parent. Roy wonders if Maes knew the meaning behind what he was saying, or that he just sang those words because they rhyme. Who knows. He’ll just have to ask him later.

_**“He thrust every elf  
Far back on the shelf  
High up on the mountain  
From whence it came  
La ahhh** _

_**He burned all your pest  
Got kicked in his chest  
He's a friend of humanity  
So give him the rest.-”** _

Burn? Yes of course. He was the flame alchemist after all, it’s the main reason people fear him so much. Was Maes trying to make him feel guilty? Or was he trying to show the world he was a friend just like he said? What was he doing singing something like this? Was there a lesson to be learned here?”

_**“That's my epic tale  
Our champion prevailed  
Defeated the villain  
Now pour him some ale!-”** _

Champion. Did he deserve to be called one? And why did that one word make him feel so special? Made him feel loved? He didn’t deserve it, so why does it feel like he does? What was going on here?

_**“Toss a coin to your Alchemist  
O Valley of Plenty!  
O Valley of Plenty!  
Oh, Oh, Oh-”** _

Peonies. Gold. Feeling special or not. This song was his tale, it was his life. He hadn’t even been Maes’ friend that long, and how come his song already told his whole life story? How come it struck all the right cords?

_**“Toss a coin to your Alchemist  
A friend of humanity!** _

_**Toss a coin to your Alchemist  
O Valley of Plenty!  
O Valley of Plenty!  
Oh, Oh, Oh-”** _

Was Maes really a bard? Or did he have some kind of powers to see into people’s past? Whatever it was, magic, luck, fate, or even that destiny bullshit, this was real. The song was _real._ And honestly, he couldn’t wait for people to know what kind of hell he’s been through, he couldn’t wait for the day that people would stop fearing him and just smile. He was envious for that day, and hopes it comes sooner or later. It’ll come. Maybe luck will finally be on his side.

_**“Toss a coin to your Alchemist  
A friend of humanity!** _

_**Toss a coin to your Alchemist  
O Valley of Plenty!  
O Valley of Plenty!  
Oh, Oh, Oh** _

_**Toss a coin to your Alchemist  
A friend of humanity!”** _

Maes struck the last cord and threw his hands up dramatically. He spins around on the balls of his feet, walking backwards as he spoke to his friend. “Well? How was that?” He asked, craving for any kind of feedback.

Roy wondered how he was going to respond to the green eyed bard. Was he going to tell the truth? Or give one of his sarcastic replies that only Maes could follow? Deciding that neither wasn’t good enough, he let his actions decide for him. Suddenly, he reached down with one arm, and grabbed Maes by the collar, yanking him up with his enhanced strength, placing him on the back of the horse.

Maes blinked a few times, looking puzzled. “Uh…”

“Your song was good.” Roy replies, keeping his eyes straight ahead. “For that, you don’t have to walk back to town.”

Surprised by his actions, but was forever gratefully as Maes grin ear-to-ear. Nothing else was said on the way back, the atmosphere being rather comforting even after having the worst day ever. And they say Alchemists don’t have emotions, nor can have friends.

And after this day, Roy’s pretty sure he has both.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you like it. I'm planning on at least doing three more stories for the series. Thanks for reading!
> 
> **(Update 12/31/20: My plans for doing this have fallen short. I was wondering if I should continued to write those one shots, or make an eight chapter, full length story?)**


End file.
